


First Dates Don't Have To Be Perfect

by ladiekatie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladiekatie/pseuds/ladiekatie
Summary: Stiles finally convinces Derek to go on a date with him. It does not go well.





	First Dates Don't Have To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I was cleaning out my google drive and found this lil gem. It was finished, so I was like 'why haven't i posted this?' so here it is.  
> Enjoy!!

Derek finally,  _ finally,  _ agreed to go out with him. After months of trying to convince him that he wasn’t kidding around, that he was serious, Derek said  _ yes.  _ Granted he said it begrudgingly, and with a lot of immediate remorse, but Stiles would take it. 

It seemed like Derek regretted it even more after Stiles fist pumped into the air for a sold thirty seconds after he sighed out his answer. 

Stiles has one chance, one shot, to make this the Best Date Derek Hale Has Ever Been On. If Stiles listens to High School Musical songs involving Zac Efron on loop for inspiration and confidence as he gets ready, no one will ever know. He takes it to the grave. 

Stiles is insanely nervous but for every amount he’s anxious he’s also excited. 

Stiles Stilinski does not half ass anything. So he has the entire night planned to a T. There is no room for error and there is even less room for losing nerves. He’s crossed all his Ts and dotted all his Is, he’s ready for The Best Date Derek Hale Has Ever Been On.

And then naturally, everything goes to shit.

Out of all the worst case scenarios Stiles did not see the restaurant catching fire, getting his Jeep towed, falling into a sizable pothole, somehow ending up in the back of a chicken truck and being covered in feather, having to ride a tandem bike home and Derek’s eyes swollen shut after a mild attack of bees as being part of The Best Date Derek Hale Has Ever Been On. 

This was not how this night was supposed to go at all. 

But, since the gods hate him and never want him to get laid, that is exactly how the night ends up. 

The tandem bike is leaning on the side of the building as Stiles leads Derek up the few steps, his eye finally deflating.

“Well,” Derek says as he reaches for his keys in his pocket. 

“I’m so sorry, this wasn’t- this was supposed to be the best date ever. I had everything planned and then it went to shit. I’m so sorry you got that beehive dropped on your head. Who even has bee exterminations in the middle of the night?” Stiles really can’t control his mouth right now. 

“Tonight was-” 

“Horrible,” Stiles interrupts, “I wouldn’t be afraid if you never wanted to see me again. I know I’m annoying and I appreciate you humoring me on this date, but I totally get if you want to move to a different city. Hell,  _ I  _  want to move across the ocean. Nothing will ever make up for-”

“-fun,” Derek finishes. 

“What?” Stiles flails. 

“Tonight. It was fun.” Derek’s left eye was still swollen shut, but the other one was open now, looking at Stiles with those beautiful heterochromia eyes. 

“Oh god. You got seriously concussed when you fell off the chicken truck huh? Okay, we need to get you to a hospital. The tandem probably won’t be a smart choice so let’s call an uber and-”

“Stiles,” Derek stops the stream of words out of Stiles mouth by putting his hand on the younger man’s shoulders. “I had fun.” He removes his hand from it’s position on Stiles and turns to face the door of his apartment. 

Stiles was baffled. From how spectacularly horrible this date had been he had totally expected to run into this apartment as fast as he could and change his phone number. The very absolute last thing that Stiles had ever expected to come out of Derek Hale’s mouth at this very moment in time was that he “had fun.” 

WHAT.

“Whaaa?” Stiles has his mouth hanging open, one hand on his hip and the other rubbing his forehead trying to figure out how any of the happenings of the past four hours could have been fun to anyone. 

“We should do it again something. Though maybe something with a little less,” Derek stops and thinks, “chaos.” He smiles, and the smile is so glorious Stiles wants to see it every night when he falls asleep and every morning when he wakes up. 

“Uhhhhhh-” Stiles’ brains is having trouble processing the words that Derek is saying. Did he really just ask Stiles on a second date?

“I’ll call you tomorrow, maybe we could grab dinner? Somewhere where they don’t throw fireballs into the air.” His smiles is doing weird things to Stiles. 

“Sure,” it comes out like he’s been high for three days straight. 

“Cool,” then, THEN, Derek leans across the small distance between them and  _ kisses _ Stiles. ON THE MOUTH. 

Stiles dies. 

“See you tomorrow,” Derek turns and goes into his apartment. 

Stiles stands on the porch and tries his best to figure out what the hell just happened. He takes the tandem bike home and still can’t figure out how this hellish night turned into a second date with Derek Hale. 

Stiles can’t wait to recount this story at their wedding. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Let me know by leaving a kudos and a comment!!
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr!!](http://ladiekatie.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> **I have no intention of continuing this past this point.**


End file.
